Purple Summer
by xx.Indigo.Wind.xx
Summary: The timeless love story of Finnick and Annie told form Finnick's point of view. Starts the day they meet - Annie's reaping day. It's been far too long since I've written anything, so here goes another shot! Please leave feedback and enjoy :) Rated T for language and some sexuality.


Chapter One

I know I'm screwed as soon as the girl tribute sets foot on the stage. Her thin legs pull her tall body up the stairs shakily, like she's walking on stilts. Her arms are stiff at her sides, her nails clicking against each other. She doesn't look ahead of her, instead focusing on a spot in front of her on the ground like she could see through it to a way to get off this stage. As she's grasped by her thin shoulders and pushed her in front of the microphone, she brings her eyes up. They're wide, but empty looking, like there was nothing in her brain, nothing left to think anymore. Her long, dark hair hangs loose around her shoulders and her thick bangs blow gently out of her eyes in the salty wind as she says clearly "Annie Cresta." I can hear a group of girls holding begin sobbing as she says it, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Maybe you should have spent your time preparing yourself for this day instead of attempting to look like some whimsical sea maiden. _

When the male tribute comes up to join her, a tall blonde boy that looks like he hasn't spent a day out of the ocean in years, she barely even acknowledges his presence, her large, sky blue eyes still unseeing and unfeeling. She is tall for a girl, but the boy still towers over her. His thick neck holds his head squarely and stiffly over his shoulders as he states his name, "Ebin Tailer," with force into the microphone. _Well_, _he's no career, but it looks like he'll have to do._

They're rushed off quickly after the reaping is over and I don't see them again until we're on the train heading towards the capital. When I walk in the lounge car where I'm supposed to meet and greet them, I find them sitting as far apart from each other as they could be while still being in the same room. Annie has her feet on the chair with her knees to her chest and the same look in her eyes as she did at the podium. Ebin sits sturdily, looking almost like a statue in his chair. I fall into a chair directly in between them with gusto, but neither of them move or, for that matter, even react as if they noticed I was there at all. I sigh loudly and when they still don't move, I say "You're going to have to get a little closer than that if you want me to say anything." The two slowly pull themselves up and into chairs on either side of me.

"Alright so, formalities: I'm Finnick Odair, but obviously you already knew that. I'm your mentor this year, but that, you also knew. Basically all I do is sit here and try to give you advice on how to kill people because I suppose that since I did it once, that makes me resident expert. My other job is to look good for the Capital women, so you better get ready for that before the avalanche of them come. So, you know, may the odds be ever in your favor and very best of luck." They both say nothing, so I slap my hands on the armrests. "Well now that that's over, I'm off to find food and you're welcome to come or stay here moping, I don't really care." I stand up lazily and begin walking towards the door, when I hear for behind me,

"Are you drunk?"

It takes me a moment to register the words, so I spin around slowly and look at him straight in the face for a moment. "No," I reply slowly. "No I am not, but I'd sort of like to be because, no offense, but you two seems to have already given up the will to live, and that's going to make this year suck." He just stares at me.

"Do you even care what happens to us at all?"

"How so you even want me to answer that question? Do you want me to say no?"

"Are you just going to ditch us to go fool around with women the whole time?"

"I don't know, I can't see the future. It sounds a hell of a lot better than hanging out with you, though, so I probably will."

"You're just going to throw us in there with no experience and laugh while we die."

"Well that's a little harsh. I know I'm an ass, but I'm not evil."

The boy pushes back his chair and throws himself into a standing position. "Damn right, you're an ass."

"What's your problem?" I yell back. "Calm down, will you?"

"Not until you promise to help us!"

"Hey!" We both whip our heads around to see Annie also on her feet. Her suddenly broken stone silence stuns us both so much that we stop talking. "Stop it!" she shouts. "You two can't fight like this! You have to be able to work together if you want to get anywhere in this competition."

The both of us are so surprised we don't say anything for what seems to stretch on into minutes. "Go take a walk, Ebin," Annie says, finally. "You'll feel better." He stares at her for a moment, then at me, and then turns around and walks out of the car. I let out another deep sigh and sink back into my chair.

"Shit. He's going to be a piece of work, isn't he?" I ask. Annie shifts her gaze over to me slowly but remains standing.

"He's just scared," she says. "And he should be."

I look up into her face, meaning to say something supportive, but I can't think of anything suitable. I can't have both tributes hating me though, and I haven't made a very good first impression, so I decide to turn on the charm instead. "Have you ever been to the tidal pools on the Eastern border of the District? About as far as you can go without going leaving?"

"Yes…"

"Your eyes are the exact same color. It's crazy."

Most girls melt in my hands when I say things like this to them, but Annie doesn't even crack a smile. She turns her eyes away from me, almost scowling, and says, "I think I'm also going to take a walk," and heads out the same way Ebin did. As she turns, though, I catch what looks to be a faint pink rising on her cheeks.

I'm pleased enough.


End file.
